


Character development

by dexx_ss



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, TW slight homophobia in cpt. 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexx_ss/pseuds/dexx_ss
Summary: So I wrote this one night after getting home from a party and being very drunk XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one night after getting home from a party and being very drunk XD

BROOKE

Brooke does not do relationships. She doesn’t. She is very cautious about who she lets into her life. Why? (one might ask) Because relationships are messy. It is so much easier to have that one night stand where you sneak out in the morning and if you are lucky enough you never see that person again. It does not require a lot of effort. No worries about hurting someone’s feelings or getting your feelings hurt. All you have to worry about is the taste of regret the next day. (For Brooke, it tastes like too much alcohol/cigars and occasionally a killer headache.)

Brooke has been the shoulder to cry on for many of her friends. Seen how having some kind of strong emotion towards another person can destroy everything in one second. There have been countless times where her heartbroken friends have ended up in an ally somewhere and she would have to search for them. Take care of them.

So maybe she is scared. She is scared that if she feels that pain she will end up getting drunk(like all of her friends) then end the night in a ditch somewhere puking her guts out. But because she is usually the care-taker there would be no one to take care of her.

So once again Brooke does not do relationships. Maybe she should try?

It is a Friday night and Brooke is spending it at some rented out club celebrating her friend Yvie’s birthday. Most of the people there Brooke doesn’t know because Yvie’s girlfriend Scarlet had organized the party which meant she had invited a lot of her friends. It was also a theme party. The theme was monsters (or something like that) and Brooke wasn’t really a fan of wearing costumes so she was just wearing a black dress and a black headscarf with a snake around her head. If someone asked what monster she is she just said: “Salazar Slytherin but make it sexy”. Most of the party Brooke spent sitting at the bar. Her idea for today was to just drink and maybe take one of Scarlets friends home or find someone from a bar next door.

Brooke was currently pouring herself a shot when somebody pumped into her making her spill tequila all over her dress. “For fuck sake watch where you are going,” Brooke said angrily turning around to see who pumped into her. The girl who pumped into her was a beautiful sight. She was wearing a black dress with the skirt part made out of feathers, her dark hair was waved beautifully and she was wearing a small headpiece. “Sorry I didn’t see you,” the girl said putting her phone in her bag. Brooke tilted her head eyeballing the girl “So what are you supposed to be?”. The girl raised an eyebrow answering “A monster or some shit,”. Brooke let out a little laugh “Well that was the theme, yes, but no monster looks that pretty” that made the other girl blush. “I’m Brooke by the way,” Brooke said with a smile “Vanessa” the girl smiled back. There was something so welcoming and beautiful about that smile. At that moment Brooke felt something she had never felt before and realized that Vanessas smile will be the death of her.

VANESSA

Vanessa is different than Brooke. She does do relationships. She jumps into every little fling head first thinking it’s true love. Even her one-night stands end up with her catching feelings. That usually ends with her getting hurt cause no one is ready to move as quickly as V is. But pain changes people. It truly makes them trust less and overthink more. Heartbreaks have made Vanessa overthink every little thing. But has it made her slow things down? Nope.

Over recent years, V has had her heart broken quite a few times. She is a hopeless romantic which means she doesn’t care if she knows the girl for a week or even less she is already planning the wedding. Her last relationship was quite messy. V only knew the girl a few weeks until they basically moved in together. She was head over heels about her but the girl didn’t really care for Vanjie she just needed a place to stay for a while. Leaving Vanessa over text message telling her that she really isn’t ready for a relationship but she really badly wants to be friends. Only getting into a relationship with someone else two weeks later.

But thankfully V has her two best friends Silky and A’keria who can literally tell every detail about Vanjie. (Literally everything. When she has a crush on someone. When she kissed someone. When she is telling the truth. When she is lying.) And they have seen Vanessa go through everything and been there for her. Recently they have pressured V a lot to try and take things slower and really think about everything.

Maybe she should try to take things slower now. Maybe…

Vanessa was walking around Scarlets party, her nose in her phone, stalking her ex. She wasn’t paying attention to anything until she bumped into someone. Quickly apologizing and trying to put her phone away she looked at the tall figure before her. The figure was a gorgeous looking woman. She asked Vanessa what she was supposed to be but honestly, V didn’t know either she just had that dress in her closet so she put it on. The woman introduced herself with the name Brooke. “Vanessa,” V smiled, “But friends call me Vanjie.” Brooke let out an adorable giggle. “Okay, Vanjie, I’ll see you around,” she said taking her shot and leaving giving Vanjie a wink. Vanessa just stood still for a few moments not knowing how to react or what to do. V remembered that Scarlet told her a story of a girl named Brooke who apparently had never been in a relationship but had a lot of one night stands. Scarlet joked that she’d be the perfect thing that Vanessa needed knowing that Brooke does not care for a relationship and that V needs to have that one person she dosen’t catch feelings to. She fixed herself a quick drink and joined her friends on the dance floor.

This whole time dancing all she could think about was that Brooke. Was she flirting with her? Is it that Brooke that Scarlet told her about? Her eyes often wandering around the room to see if she’d be able to spot the tall figure. “Who the hell are you looking for?” A’keria finally asked looking angrily at Vanjie. “No one,” Vanessa said. “Bullshit!” Silky loudly joined in. “Oh fuck y’all I’m gonna go breathe some air,” V said leaving her friends behind and walking out. Vanessa stood against the wall and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt someone stand before her so she opened her eyes to see Brooke. “Hi,” Brooke said softly with a smile and taking a puff out of her cigar “who you hiding from?”, “I’m not hidin’ hoe” Vannessa quickly clapped back. Brooke just smiled at the answer and V turned her face away. The taller girl took a step closer to Vanjie and threw her cigar away. “Did I tell you that you look beautiful?” Brooke said placing a strand of hair that was on Vanessas face behind her ear. V shook her head looking and Brookes lips that were so close yet so far “Oh well then” Brooke said taking a few steps back. Vanessa didn’t like that so she grabbed Brookes face and kissed her. Then realizing what she had just done she quickly pulled away.

BROOKE

It was time for a nicotine break. Brooke has been trying to quit for such a long time but it has all been coulda shoulda woulda. So she hasn’t… yet. Suddenly she sees someone rushing through the door and recognizes the figure immediately, Vanessa. She walks slowly up to her looking over every part of her, analyzing her. Finally, she stands before her and Vanessa opens her eyes. B sees a strand of hair on Vanessas cheek, it looks out of place, so she puts it behind her ear. Vanessa looked so beautiful. Brooke wondered how she’d react if she kissed her right at this moment but brushed that thought out of her head quickly. Brooke is usually the one to make the first move but there was something different in Vanjie and Brooke didn’t want to just kiss her she wanted to get to know her. Is this what having a crush feels like? So instead of kissing her, she took a step back only to be surprised with Vanessa kissing her. She slid her one hand into Vanessas hair and let the other one feel her body. The kiss was good but messy.

They broke the kiss and Brooke just looked at Vanessa wide-eyed “well that was unexpected”, “I’m sorry” Vanessa quickly said taking a few steps back. “No! I liked it, you don’t have to apologize.” Brooke said grabbing Vs hand reassuringly. “Wanna come to my place?” Brooke asked with a smile. Vanessa nodded. They got into their Uber making out the whole way to Brookes place.

VANESSA

When Vanessa opened her eyes she realized she wasn’t home. She looked around and saw a tall blonde figure next to her. Her head was bounding from all the alcohol consumed yesterday. Quickly Vanjie was trying to find her phone. “Shit” she whispered realizing she was late to work. Luckily she saw a notebook next to Brooke. She grabbed a piece of paper from there and wrote down her name and phone number. You know just in case. She really didn’t do one night stands so she didn’t know if she should wake the girl or not. but on her dress and ordered herself an uber home. Walking out of Brookes room she was greeted by two cats so at least while she waited for her Uber she got to play with them. In her ride home, she found baby wipes from her purse so she took off her makeup with them.

She lived with Silky. So although it was only six in the morning she was greeted by Silk “Girl where were you I’ve been worried sick all night”, “Oh really, so you aren’t awake because your booty call just left” V looked at silky with a smug. “Noooooo” Silk was quick to answer holding the o “But, bitch, where were you?”. Vanessa went into her room and plugged her phone to charge while changing into more work appropriate attire “I was with Brooke”, “Who the hell is Brooke?” Silk asked but answering her self a second later “Oh, the Brooke? That Scarlet told us about? That ‘I only do one night stands’ Brooke?” Silky laughed “I left her my phone number tho” Vanessa quietly said pouring herself some coffee. “You stupid hoe,” Silky shook her head “you do know she ain’t gonna text you right?” Vanjie just nodded “I don’t know how these things work,” Vanessa said with a smile “but ay I don’t have her number so I can’t see her ever again unless she wants me to, right? ” Vanessa said with a laugh. Silky shook her head and Vanessa could tell that Silk knew that V hoped Brooke would text her.


	2. Chapter 2

BROOKE

When Brooke woke up the first thing she saw was just an empty spot next to her. After closing her eyes again Brooke played through all of her memories from last night. Did Vanessa really come to her place or was that just a dream? Brookes world spun around a little and then she was forced to open her eyes again because the alarm went off. “Jesus fuck” she murmured while turning the alarm off and without looking around she got up and went to take a shower. Everything about this morning was different. 

Usually when Brooke wakes up the person she spends the night with is still at her house. she takes a shower not focusing on the fact that there is someone in her bedroom. When she gets out of the shower there is a high chance that the person has left and when they have not she just waits for them to wake up and when they start leaving says “we should do this again sometimes” (she doesn’t mean it, she just says it for good measure) and watches the other person leave. But not this time. Brooke hoped into the shower and just stood there for a solid minute. Not moving. Just thinking. About Vanessa.

As she stepped out of the shower she hoped that she would see Vanessa just laying in the bed, not like all the other times when she’d hoped the person was gone. But Vanessa wasn’t, she had left and B truly wished she hadn’t.

Brooked owned a dance studio and lucky for her she didn’t have any classes today but she still had to go in and do some paperwork. On her way there she called her best friend Nina “Hey girl wanna grab dinner tonight?” , “Ummm… sure? What happened? Did the booty call not leave again?”. Brooke rolled her eyes “No I just wanna have dinner with my best friend,” she took a deep breath “and I also have some hookup gossip.”. Nina just laughed and let her know that she will meet her when she will get off work.

 

VANESSA

Vanessa worked as a personal assistant for a designer. She was already like fifteen minutes late so V was ready to get her ass beaten. “Guurl ain’t you lucky today?” Ariel said as Vanjie stepped in. “What?” Vanjie looked around all confused. “Oh Raja isn’t in yet,” Ariel smiled “so you can sit and tell me why you were late. Cause like that only happens when you fucking someone or when you drink too much.” Vanjie rolled her eyes and sat next to Ariel placing two coffees next to her. “Well, I went to a party yesterday,”, “who the fuck goes to a party in the middle of the week?” V pointed a finger at herself “Anyways… and there was this one girl” Ariel let out an excited squeak “Don’t get too excited, she has a reputation of being very anti-relationships, but yeah I went to her place and you know- we did things- ya know, and yeah,” Ariel just excitedly nodded her head to Vanjies story. As Ariel was about to start asking questions Raja stepped in and V shot up taking the coffees mouthing bye to her friend. She felt kinda guilty with the thought that she already said too much to Ariel.

Vanjies day was busy following Raja from meeting to meeting and bringing her launch and dinner, picking up stuff for her (basically her every day). When she was heading home she realized she hadn’t thought of Brooke once. Although she was checking her phone awful lot(waiting for B to text but telling herself she was just looking at the time). At one point Raja said that she is looking at her phone like she killed her rich husband and is eagerly waiting for the police to call. But now leaving work Brooke was everything she could think about.

As Vanessa stepped into her home she was greeted by Akeria, which really wasn’t a surprise to Vanessa because she spent more time at her and Silks place than she did at her own home. “So Brooke huh?” Akeria said with a smirk. “Silk, bitch, the fuck?” Vanjie said while taking her heels off. “So if Silky hadn’t told me- you wouldn’t have told me?”, “No! It’s not polite to kiss and tell,” Vanessa said walking into the kitchen and getting herself a glass of wine. “But, hoe, did she text you tho?” Silky asked when Vanessa got back to the living room. Vanjie shook her head looking at her wine glass “But maybe it’s for better, you know,” Vanjie took a sip of her wine “but she had a different vibe than all the others.”. Vanessa couldn’t really explain how Brooke made her feel. It was something else. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. Every time she thought of Brooke running her fingers through Vanjies hair, or the soft touch of Brookes’ lips on hers or even the way she smiled at Vanessa, V would feel so warm inside and couldn’t hold back a smile.

Vanjie had just been staring at the wall for solid five minutes trying to sort out her thoughts. She was a mess inside but hold her calm on the outside. “Girl, you okay?” A’keria asked sitting down next to Vanessa to what the girl just nodded. “Yeah, you know… actually no, I am feeling the feeling where you don’t know what the fuck you are feeling” A’keria smiled at V “Vanj you fall too fast and then crash too hard, you need to stop”. Vanessa just rolled her eyes and continued the night catching up with A’kerias and Silkys life dramas.

Vanessa hugged A’keria goodbye and went to her room. Layed on her bed and looked up to the white ceiling. Her mind usually was going 100 miles per hour but this time it was going twice as fast. “Bitch, you need to go to sleep,” she said to herself. But how could she when every time she closed her eyes she saw the blonde girl she only had known for a day. Finally, she felt herself drifting to sleep when she heard her phone buzz.

BROOKE

It was around six when Nina finally met up with Brooke. Nina was a very observant person and very good at reading body language so she immediately noticed that something was off with Brooke. “Spill it,” Nina said with a smile “How was the party?”, “It was something” Brooke smiled shyly and buried her face into the menu. “Brooke, what is going on?” Nina said lowering Brookes menu from her face. Brooke took a huge sigh and told Nina about Vanessa. Firstly she told her about how V ran into her and how she then saw her outside and invited Vanessa to her place. But then she started talking about Vanessa. About her gorgeous body, about her beautiful dimples, her hair, her eyes. Her fucking smile. How funny and sweet she was. How happy Brooke felt around her. How she wanted more and more and more. How she woke up wishing Vanessa was laying next to her. They were interrupted by the waiter who wanted to take their orders. After the waiter left Nina grinned widely, she hadn’t said anything until this point “You have a crush on that Vanessa, my dear.” , “Stop being ridiculous” Brooke said, knowing full well that Nina was right. “You are talking about her like Aladdin talked about Jasmine,” Brooke just raised an eyebrow for Ninas Disney reference “meaning you are literally in love with her, Brooke Lynn Hytes.” Brooke laughed “Okay that is a strong word, maybe crushing a little bit but definitely not in love,”. Nina smiled softly “I think you should call or text her.”, “I would if I had her number.” Their food came and they continued talking about other things.

As Brooke got home she was greeted by Henry at the door. She went into her bedroom to slip into something more comfortable when she saw paper crumbles on the floor. She picked one of the bigger pieces up and it read ‘nessa xx’ she immediately realized that V had probably left her number and now her cats had completely destroyed it. “Fuck,” she yelled out “I love you guys but honestly you’ll be the death of me.” Brooke collected the pieces of paper and saw that the phone number wasn’t destroyed. Should she call her? Text her? No! Yes. Maybe? She took her phone and called Nina instead.

“I have her number,”

“Text her then!”

“You think?”

“Fuck yes, you know what the cost of not following your heart is?”

“Ummm… ”

“Spending the rest of your life wishing you had.”

“Oh god, you are so corny. But okay I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!”

“Bah-bye”

Brooke didn’t know how to do this because she had never done this. She can’t just ask her out, right? Not how it works. Or is it? She sent the message and tossed her phone across the bed. Now all she had to do was wait for the text message ding.


	3. Chapter 3

VANESSA

‘Hey! Last night was fun. Should do it again sometimes <3 - Brooke’

When Vanessa received a text from Brooke she couldn’t help but laugh. Not because she was so happy to get it. Well, of course, she was happy about it. But for what she has heard Brooke never text people after her one night stands. So V just imagined how Brooke found Vanessas number and just stared at for the whole day writing that message letter an hour. Vanjie didn’t hesitate to text back.

Vanessa always preferred calling over texting. There was something so much more intimate about calling your friends than it was texting. Sometimes she would just call her friends to tell them good morning. Getting calls made her also happy because for Vanessa it showed that people cared. It made her feel special because people took their time to call her and took their time to talk to her(and she could talk to anyone for HOURS). Even when it came to texting most of the time V sent voice messages because writing people was too much effort.

Silky was very aware that Vanessa wasn’t a fan of texting and at first, when the next morning V didn’t take her eyes off her phone Silk didn’t do anything about it (and the same in the evening). But after a few days hearing those text message dings constantly, Silky lost her cool “The fuck is going on with ‘ya?”. Vanessa raised her face from her phone smiling, not smiling glowing “What do you mean?”, “You never text people, who the fuck are you texting?” Silk said walking towards Vanessa trying to take her phone from her to see who she was chatting away with. “Girl, I’m talking to my mom,” V answered pulling her phone closer to her. “You dirty liar,” Silky shook her head “is it a tinder date or something? Oh, is it Miss Brooke?”, “No. And no.” Vanessa said realizing full well she just lied to her best friend. 

When she received the first message from Brooke obviously her first thought was that she has to share this with her Dreamgirls. But then she also realized that every time something relationship vise happened with Vanessa she immediately tells them and the next moment she is crying on their shoulder. So Vanjie had decided to give a little time before telling anyone about Brooke. It wasn’t her fault that Silky was so nosy but also she hoped that Silk(and A'keria) would understand her decision later.

“Okay, whatever,” Silky gave up “I’m going to my grandmas tomorrow, just letting you know.” Vanessa nodded. “But you coming back or,” she said a few seconds later “are you staying the night?”, “Staying the night probably” Silk answered. Vanessa now had the opportunity to ask Brooke to her place. Should she ask her on a date? Should she just send the ‘my parents aren’t home text’? She can’t overthink this, she shouldn’t overthink this.

BROOKE

Brooke loves texting. Although when it came to electronics she was like a grandma. When she figured out how to use emojis Nina almost blocked Brookes number cause she just couldn’t stop using them. Most of her messages were only just emojis. Nina finally told her to stop using them so much when Brooke started using the french horn emoji awful lot whenever Nina asked how she was feeling/doing. Calling people wasn’t Brookes thing. It made her feel uncomfortable and it was just awkward in general. If she can do it over text she preferably will. Hell, it once took her like half a year to get herself a doctors appointment only because she just couldn’t call the doctors office. But now every night when she got home from work or woke up, the time of the day really didn’t matter, all she wanted to do was call Vanessa just to hear her voice. 

When texting Vanjie became a part of her routine she didn’t wait a minute to tell Nina. “Oh wow that is something new for you Brooke,” Nina smiled. “I know, I mean, maybe like having something more than just sex ain’t that bad.” Brooke smiled back. Nina cave a confused look and opened her eyes wide “Who are you and what have you done to my friend?”, “Oh fuck off,” Brooke giggled at Nina’s response. Then suddenly Brookes face turned white. “What happened?” Nina asked noticing Brookes sudden mood change. Brooke slams her phone on the table startling Nina. She then looks at her phone again quickly and then shows it to Nina. “Uuuu… looks like somebody might be having a date.” Nina said teasingly “Well not date like just chilling… omg, a date… it’s like a second date then if we count the first time as a date… fuck… maybe I should say I’m sick or something… ”, “Brooke, love, you are spiraling.” , “She just asked if I wanna Netflix and chill”, “well… say yes obviously you are crazy about her”, “okay, sis, Crazy is a stro…”, “yeah strong word I get it but like I am not lying! and I can read you like a book so I can tell you want something more than sex from her” Nina said not letting Brooke interrupt her placing her hand in front of Brookes mouth whenever she started to say anything. Brooke had nothing to say to that so she just nodded and answered Vanessa.

VANESSA

Tonight was the night she was going to see Brooke again. Obviously, Vanessa was nervous, shaking in her boots. But she was also excited. V was wearing a gorgeous red fringe dress that fitted her like a charm. Making her look like a million bucks. Her hair was straightened but kinda all over the place at the same time. She was losing her shit and texting Silky at the same time, only because Silk now had the opinion that Vanessa liked texting. V told silky that she was gonna go to a tinder date so at some point she wouldn’t be texting as much (that was a lie obviously cause she was going to be with Brooke this whole time).

It was around 8 PM and Vanjie was already doubting her decision of calling Brooke over. Brooke promised to be there around 7:30 and she still wasn’t there. Maybe she stood her up. V got really nervous and just as she was about to open the bottle of wine and drink in on her own she was startled by the doorbell.

“Hi” she softly smiled looking at Brooke after opening the door. The blonde was wearing a beautiful green dress that was hugging her curves and if Vanessa wouldn’t have any self-control she probably would’ve ripped that dress off brooks body right then and there. But no. Instead, she invited Brooke in and asked if she would like a glass of wine. Brooke nodded yes. Vanessa could tell that Brooke was nervous. Like she had never done that before. But obviously, that can’t be true. She probably has had many second dates right? I mean LOOK AT HER. Vanessa gave Brooke her glass and showed Brooke her little apartment. It was bigger than Brookes but the only reason for that was that V was living with a roommate and Brooke all alone.

They sat down in the living room and talked. Few hours went by without them even realizing they have been chatting for this long. They both were slightly wine drunk when V realized that they were all out of wine. She stood up to go and grab something else from the fridge. But as she walked a few steps her leg gave out and she slipped falling down. It wasn’t because she was drunk. Her leg literally gave out for no reason. She didn’t move because the fall took her by surprise. When she was finally ready to get up and brush off the embarrassment Brooke had run there and was stretching her arm out to give V a hand for getting up. “You okay?” Brooke asked pulling Vanessa up. Vanjie nodded and got up. She was now standing so close to Brooke that she felt her breathing. She looked at Broke and without thinking connected their lips.

BROOKE

Vanessa fell. Brooke was startled by that but immediately shot up to help the other girl stretching out her arm to help the Vanjie get back up. She pulled Vanessa up making her stand so close to her that she could feel V breathing. She didn’t know why but having V close to her felt just right. When Vanjie closed the gap between them by kissing Brooke. Brooke didn’t hesitate a moment to kiss V back. She kissed her passionately and Picked Vanessa up to level their faces. Brooke has wanted to kiss V again since the last time she saw her. So now she wasn’t holding anything back. She moved her kisses from her mouth down Vanessa’s neck. “Bedroom” Vanessa splurted out with a moan. Brooke didn’t remember where her Bedroom was because when Vanjie was giving her a house tour she was paying more attention to what V was wearing than what V was showing to her. So still having V’s legs wrapped around her hips she walked into the bedroom she saw. She gently but V down and closed the bedroom door. When she turned around Vanessa’s dress was already on the floor. She also followed the other girl taking off her dress. Their lips met again. And between those sloppy wine drunk kisses, they completely undressed each other. Brooke pushed Vanessa on the bed and took a second to look at her beautiful body. Then fell on top of V drowning V with kisses. She started trailing down Vanessa’s body with her kisses. When she got down to her thighs she ran her tongue over them. Hearing a small moan escape Vanessas mouth. She went back up to kiss Vanessa and let her fingers do their job.  
Few orgasms later they both were laying on the bed they’re limbs wrapped around each other. Vaess still spoiling Brooke with some kisses. Witch B didn’t obviously mind “You know we have to move right?” Vanessa whispered between the kisses. Brooke pulled away being in a little shock. “Move? Where? Why? What?” she spurted out the questions pulling herself away from Vanessa. But V just laughed “You dummy. This isn’t my bedroom, it’s my roommates” V laughed. “Ohhhh…” Brooke giggled. They walked out of the room picking up their clothes along the way but keeping their fingers tied.

Brooke woke up an hour or so before V. Her usual reaction would have been just to leave but right now she just laid there looking at the beautiful girl next to her. When she realized V started to wake up she closed her eyes to act as if she was still sleeping. V gave her a forehead kiss and left the room but came back second later to shower Brooke with kisses. Finally, B opened her eyes “Good morning,” Vanessa smiled at Brooke. ”Morning,” Brooke smiled back.

VANESSA

V woke up and saw the blonde still laying next to her. Vanjie felt relieved that she hadn’t left. She left the room to check if Silky had gotten back and seen she hadn’t Vanessa went back to her bedroom, hopped on the bed and started gently kissing Brooke until she woke up. They didn’t move for a solid hour. They laid in the bed cuddling, talking, getting to know each other even more. Suddenly V heard the front door opening. “Shit,” she shot up “Silky is home.”. Brooke just gave her a confused look. “Just stay here and be quiet,” Vanessa said while putting on her robe. Brooke mimed locking her lips and throwing the key away, to that V just smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. She stepped out of her bedroom closing the bedroom door and when she turned around she was startled by Silky standing behind her. “You do know it’s like 1 PM right?” Silky said raising an eyebrow and going over Vanessa in a robe with her eyes. “Yeah I know hoe,” V said tightening the belt “I just felt like sleeping in tonight.”. Silky just shook her head. “Okay whatever, I was actually about to take a shower but I’m out of shampoo can I borrow yours?” V quickly nodded for an answer and watched Silky go to the bathroom. When she went back to her bedroom Brooke had gotten dressed. “I’m sorry about that,” V said looking at the ground. “About?” Brooke asked walking up to Vanessa. “For the way, I reacted. You know like, you know,” V tried to make out a sentence while gesturing with her hands “I just don’t wanna fuck it up.”. Vanessa now looked at Brooke thinking she would storm out of the room. But she didn’t. Instead, she gave V a kiss on the forehead “Neither do I,”.

Vanessa showed Brooke out. She felt like a teenager trying to sneak her girlfriend out of her room so parents wouldn’t find out.

“So who were you fucking and why did you to it in my room?” Silky walked into Vanessas room. “Wha… I didn’t… what?” V acted all confused. “First of all, her shoes were in the living room when I got home,” Silky said grossing her arms “And you didn’t fucking clean up my bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all yeah I suck and definitely aren't getting any better at writing...
> 
> Secondly I just wanna say that I can't write smut and if anyone wants to help me hmu XD

BROOKE  
The thing between Brooke and Vanessa had been going on for a month. It was casual. They often met up. Ate out (never called it a date tho). Fucked... A Lot. But the only time they spent time at Vanessas was when her roommate was not home. And Brooke couldn't help but notice that when they were in a public space V was making her every move very cautiously. Brooke usually wouldn’t care. Hell, Brooke would have loved it because it made things easy(not so public). But Brooke wouldn’t usually have more than that one night too. And, although she didn’t wanna admit it, she was truly falling for Vanessa.  
One day Brooke was walking Vanessa to work, holding hands. They often met up for coffee during lunch. Suddenly V let go of Brookes hand and took a few steps back to further herself from the blonde. Brooke just stood still and didn’t move “Okay,” she said kinda angrily “What is going on? Why are you acting like a teenager sneaking around?”. V was clearly surprised by Brookes tone and looked wide-eyed at the girl. Brookes first intention was to apologize but at the same time, she wanted to stay true to her ground. “Are you that embarrassed by me?” B said a little bit softer now. V shook her head “No. No! Not at all!”, “Well your behavior shows otherwise,”. Vanessa took Brookes hand and no matter what was the situation she still felt butterflies in her stomach with Vanessas every touch so she immediately softened up. “Well,” Vanessa took a pause and looked around them “remember when you sneaked out when my roommate got home?”. Brooke nodded. “After she was asking all these questions and so I told her that it was you. But she knows how I'm like and Silky is very protective of me and she knows all these stories about you and she doesn't approve at all…” Vanessa kept on rambling and Brooke just raised an eyebrow “What kinda fucking stories?”. “It doesn’t matter” V let out a shaky sigh “But I lied to her and said I’m not seeing you anymore”. B looked away clearly hurt by Vanessas actions. “I will fix this, I promise,” V cupped Brookes face and placed a kiss on her lips “But give me time.”. Brooke nodded and kept walking. She could help but think what the hell Vanessas friend thought of her.  
B sent V to work and then kept walking on her own. She was lost in her thoughts. She shouldn’t be mad at Vanessa about it or maybe she should. Well, she definitely is right now. But she does have that fuckboy reputation so if Vs roommate doesn't like Brooke because of her past well then she can’t be mad at Vanessa. Oh, but right now, she is mad at V for letting Silky say whatever she said about her. Brooke has never been the one to really gossip and talk-shit so whenever people did it about her she boiled up. Also not only did Vanessa lie to her roommate she lied to Brooke too. But is it really lying if she hadnät asked about it? Brooke wanted to- no, needed to- calm herself down. Nina could calm her down any minute so she called her and invited her out for drinks in the evening.  
They were sitting at the bar with their friend Plastique. They keep drinking and chatting away. Brooke isn’t sure how many drinks she had but Nina gave her a concerned look, placed a hand on Brookes hand and let out a soft “Heeey”(that usually means she has had too many). Nina started to ask something but Brooke cut her off “Let’s do shots, eh?”. Plastique was on board immediately so Brooke sent her to get some. “What happened?” Nina quickly asked when Plastique left. “Whadoumean” Brooke rolled the words off her tongue. “I don’t think you should take the shot B,”, “Am I shit person?” Brooke asked. “Wha…” Nina looked puzzled “What happened? Why would you ask that?”. Brooke let her head fall on the table. “Vanessas roommate hates me,” She turned her face to Nina “Cause you know I’m a fuckgirl”, “A what?” Nina asked but quickly continued “You know it doesn't matter, you can’t please everybody, Brooke, you know that right?”. Brooke sat up again and just nodded. “You know I really fucking like her,” Brooke took Ninas hands and got really close to her “Like really fucking like her.” Nina just rolled her eyes and smiled but Brooke continued “I like her so much I would but a baby in her”. Nina let out a laugh cupping Brookes face “You know that’s impos...” before she could finish she was cut off by a loud “What the fuck” coming from the entrance.

VANESSA

When Vanessa got to work she was immediately greeted by Ariel “Hey Vanj! Who’s the hottie?”. Vanessa looked back to see Brooke leave and took a moment to think if she should lie to Ariel as well as she’s lying to Silky. If she is honest it’s dumb she shouldn't hide Brooke. Vanessa wants to go out and introduce Brooke to everyone. She wants to show this hot Blonde bitch to every living soul saying she is hers and no one else's. “Earth is calling,” Ariel said throwing a piece of paper at Vanessa who had been standing still for a minute, completely zoned out. Vanessa rolled her eyes “No one,” Vanessa took a moment “I mean… Brooke.”. Ariel let out an excited squeak “Oh my god, that's Brooke? like THE Brooke?”. Vanessa nodded. “I don’t have time right now but we can grab a drink after work if you wanna know more.”, “Yes!” Ariel nodded. Vanessa really wasn’t that close friends with Ariel but she needed to rant to someone so why not make Ariel that person. And she couldn’t tell Silky yet cause she’d be embarrassed by her lying. So instead of making it all good with Silky and come clean Vanessa thought it’s better to dig herself a bigger hole.  
Ariel and Brook sat down at a nice restaurant close to their workplace. They had a two for one drink special so of course, in a little less than an hour, both girls were quite tipsy. Vanessa told Ariel everything about Brooke and her. “Aww this sounds like something out of a movie,” Ariel smiled. “I know and I can’t believe I fucked it all up by being a little bitch.”, “Well, hey now, you have not fucked anything up yet,” Ariel paused to wave at the waitress to get their pill “But I do think we should go do this bar firstly because they are closing, and secondly you can drink and rant more AND take your mind off miss Brooke.”. Vanessa wanted to refuse(firstly because she was tired and secondly cause she wasn’t exactly wearing going-out clothes) but she didn’t know if it was the drinks or something else she still agreed to go. They paid for their drinks and Vanessa stood up too quickly understanding that drinking too much wine and not eating anything the whole day isn’t doing her any favors right now.  
Ariel took Vanessa to one of her favorite bars. Vanessa had heard of it but had never been there. It was small and cute. As they walked in Ariel told Vanessa to go get some drinks from the bar but Vanessa let out a loud “What the hell ” as an answer.  
Vanessa was standing still staring at two girls sitting at one of the tables in front of the bar. One of them was Brooke but the other one she had never seen. They were really close to each other, the stranger cupping Brookes face. For a moment Vanessa thought that maybe she shouldn’t get angry with Brooke. Honestly, she was the one trying to hide the relationship in the first place but she still felt her blood boiling up with anger (jealousy). V was mad and luckily Ariel could tell and pull her back when she angrily started stomping towards the table. Blonde sitting at the table had now turned around “Vanessa?”. Vanessa pulled her hand from Ariel, turned around and walked out leaving Ariel behind. She was quickly walking hoping nor Ariel or Brooke would follow her. This is so stupid. She can’t be mad at Brooke flirting with someone. They are not officially girlfriends. Oh shit! What if Brooke doesn’t want to be her girlfriend. Vanessa felt herself spiraling. She needed to sit down so she did that. Sat down. Literally in the middle of the street. Covering her face with her hands. She could hear footsteps coming towards her from behind. They slowed down the closer they got to Vanessa. “Hey,” somebody said softly. Well not somebody, it was Brooke, but the ‘hey’ was so soft that Vanessa didn’t recognize it at first. V felt Brooke place a hand on her shoulder so she flinched away and got up. “No,” Vanessa said quietly getting herself up from the ground now facing Brooke wiping away the tears “I am sorry. I mean I’m the dummy here. Overreacting and all that bullshit. Like, of course, you can go and flirt with whoever you want, you know. It’s not like we are a couple or anything.”. Brook raised an eyebrow and giving Vanessa a very puzzled look. “I thought we were a couple,” Brooke said with a smirk “But you were the one hiding the relationship.”. All the emotions could have been in Vanessas face after Brookes sentence. Happy, that Brooke thought they were a couple or that she wanted to be a couple. Sad, that she had been that dumb bitch and had lied to her friend about Brooke. Angry, cause even though Brooke had said she thought they were a couple she still went and flirted with someone at the bar. Angry with herself about being angry about all this and angry cause she had lied to Silk. Confused, because Brooke was being so calm. In love. Well. She is officially fucked.

BROOKE

Brooke slowly walked after Vanessa. She wanted to run but if she had run she probably had thrown up. She figured that Nina was probably in a little shock after Brooke had run off after someone (because it was so out of her character). But right now she didn’t care. Was she still mad at V? Yes definitely but she wasn’t heartless. Seeing Vanessa in the middle of the street hands covering her face broke Brooke.  
Vanessa kept on rambling about them not being girlfriends. Girlfriends. Oh shit. Brooke has never had a girlfriend how is she supposed to act? So she just said that she thought they were a couple although Vanessa was trying to hide it. Brooke couldn't get Vanessas reaction because she looked like she had just too many emotions flowing through her beautiful face. But then she felt Vanessas lips on hers and had the feeling that everything will be okay. When Vanessa pulled back she slapped Brookes shoulder. “Ow! What for?” she gave V a puzzled look. “You be saying you with me and then you going and flirting with others,” V said playfully but also angrily. Brooke just started laughing. “It ain’t funny, bitch,” Vanessa grossed her arms. “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you,” Brooke finally answered pulling Vanessa close into a hug. Honestly, it was a good look on Vanessa. It made Brooke wish she could rip all Vanessas clothes off and let V know right there on the street that she has nothing to worry about. Let V know she is hers. “I ain’t jealous,”, “Mhm” Brooke hummed back kissing Vanessa on her forehead. “That was Nina,” Brooke said. Vanessas eyes widened as she buried her face in Brookes chest from embarrassment. On their little not-dates Brooke often talked about her friend Nina and how she really wanted V to meet her. Brooke just giggled and stroke her fingers through the brunette's hair. They stood there for a solid minute. And Brooke wished she could bottle up this moment forever. So whenever she feels like shit she could just go back to this moment. A moment where everything feels right. In place. “Vanessa,” Brooke whispered, “Will you be my girlfriend?”. Vanessa raised her face and took a few steps back.. “No,” Vanessa said with a taunting smile. “Oh, fuck you,” Brooke giggled. “Fuck me yourself you coward,” V said with a smirk. Seconds later Brookes lips were on Vanessas. The kiss was powerful. Full of emotions. Brooke picked Vanessa up letting the smaller girl gross her legs around the blond's waist. For a moment Brooke forgot they were on the street. She broke up the kiss and looked around to see a dark ally next to them, she decided to walk in there while Vanessa was still placing small kisses all over her face. She moved into one dark corner butting Vanessa slowly on the ground, pushing her against the wall. It looked like Vanessa wanted to say something but was cut off by Brookes hand under her skirt and that action was immediately met with a moan.  
After few minutes Vanessa was screaming out Brookes name.  
“Brooke, holy shit,” Vanessa panted into Brookes ear. “So it’s still a no?” Brooke said with a smirk helping Vanessa get her clothes in order. “No,” Vanessa said with a soft smile. Brooke looked confused. “I mean, no it’s not a no, I wanna be your girlfriend!” Vanessa said with a smile. Brooke has a girlfriend. A girlfriend. She felt happy. Little did she know it wouldn’t last for long.  
“So have y’all finished?” came from the streets. Brooke and Vanessa shot their looks where the sound was coming from. It was Ariel with Nina and Plastique giggling behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it's messy I really love this chapter and lil warning it's gonna get messy…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Brooke found out why Vanjie has been acting weird. Vanessa shows her jealous side. They become girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello! How are ya?  
> So this is literally the 3 version of this chapter. I had so many ideas but couldn't really write them down.  
> I know I said it was gonna get messy and it will as you maybe can tell but not yet.  
> Hope you still enjoy this little mess that I have created  
> -xx

VANESSA

 

A’keria Silky and Vanessa are a group that completes each other. Their friendship started interestingly. Vanessa being blackout drunk because her boyfriend left her and two strangers rushed to help her. They took care of V and listened to her tell her life story. When she finally sobered up a little she decided to ask the two strangers how long have they been together. But that was just met with laughs “Girl, I have no clue who she is” the bigger girl said, “We just both saw you drunk as hell leaving your insides on the streets and thought you needed help.”. It was an interesting night but the next morning they decided to go shopping together and that was the start of a beautiful friendship. And now they know everything about each other. And Lying to her two best friends was not what Vanessa was expecting to ever do.

  
Vanessa opened her eyes because sunlight was already escaping through her curtains. She slowly rolled over so she could catch the sun rays on her face. Vanessa closed her eyes going through last nights events. For a moment it felt like yesterday was a dream. 

After Brooke and she got out of the alley to meet with their friends they went drinking together. All five of them. They celebrated Brooke and Vanessa. They also drank A LOT. So in the morning, Vanessa was kinda surprised to be in her own bed and not Brookes.

 

Vanessa is never the person to wake up early on weekends or make herself actual breakfast(as in breakfast that isn’t cereal). But today she got up without looking at the clock and seeing it's only 8 am. Vanessa was so high on happiness that it felt like she was floating on air when Vanessa walked towards the kitchen. She made herself some coffee and started making breakfast. Fucking breakfast. For a moment she debated what to make. Should she make scrambled eggs? But that’s just boring. So V settled on eggs and avocado toast.  Kinda basic but you know give the girl a break. She carelessly gathered all the stuff and started making food(failing miserably) without even realizing that Silky was sitting on the couch looking at her every move. It wasn’t until Vanessa started humming and smiling to herself when Silky made herself seen. 

 

“Bitch,” she yelled making Vanessa almost spill coffee everywhere.  “Jesus fuck, Silk,” Vanessa yelled back “you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!”, “But I didn’t tho,” Silky laughed “Why are you making breakfast?”. Vanessa didn’t say anything. She quietly but her toast, avocado, and eggs on a plate. She took her coffee and went to sit next to Silky. “You want?” she asked with a smile offering her plate to Silky. Silky raised a questioning eyebrow but still took one of the avocado toasts. “Who you sleeping with?”, “I’m no...”, “Sure you are not, you just for no reason start acting like Snow White,” Vanessa just rolled her eyes and made herself more comfortable on the couch. “Brooke,” she said making Silky choke on her toast. Silky but down the remaining toast. Looked at Vanessa. Just looked at her not saying anything. Silky grabbed her phone still staring into Vanessa's eyes while calling someone. “What is hap-”, “Shush”. Then someone picked up “Whatcha want, big Silk?” said familiar voice. A’kerias voice. “I owe you 20 pucks,” Silky said still staring into Vanessa's eyes. 

 

BROOKE

 

Brooke woke up also happy but with a hell of a headache.  After skipping through everything she felt the panic rise in her chest. Brooke had never been in a relationship and she always thought she would never be in one yet she is in one now. She got up quickly to go make herself some coffee.  She felt panic slowly creeping up from the hidden places in her mind. Since she started her thing with Vanessa those panic and anxiety attacks were never there. But for some reason, Brooke felt it again. She took her cup of coffee and made her way to the living room. She saw somebody passed out on the couch. 

Nina and Plastique often after drinking spent the night at Brooke’s but they always shared the small couch bed in Brookes office room. So Vanessa was her second thought but wouldn’t she pass out on her bed? To be honest Brooke wasn’t even sure how she got home and she was too afraid to ask anyone too. Brooke sat on the floor in front of the couch and turned on the TV. The lump on the couch behind her shifted. “Oh god, turn this thing off my fucking head,”, “Nina?” Brooke said surprisingly turning off the Tv and turning herself so she could look at the other woman. “Yeah?” Nina sat up grabbing her head with both hands. “Why aren’t you-” before Brooke could finish they heard the office room door opening. Nina quickly got off the couch and sat next to Brooke on the floor, shushing her. 

They heard two people sneaking to the door. It was Palsique and Vanessa's friend- Ariel it was. At the door, they hugged goodbye and promised to text each other. Luckily they didn't spot Nina and Brooke on the floor. But as soon as the door closed both girls burst into laughter scaring poor Plastique. “You little slut,” Brooke said in between laughing. Plastique just rolled her eyes and went back to the room saying she is gonna sleep a little more cause she didn’t get much sleep last night leaving Nina and Brooke dying with laughter on the floor. 

When they finally calmed down Nina placed a hand on B’s shoulder “You okay?”. Brooke looked a little shocked for the question because well yeah she was more than okay. She had as beautiful Latina as her girlfriend. But no she wasn’t because she had a GIRLFRIEND. Shit. fuck. Error. Brooke looked at Nina “Yes and no,” she quietly said “I mean I care for Vanessa truly but like a girlfriend. A girlfriend, Nina. I have never had one. What do you do with it? How often do you have to feed it or take out on walks and- why are you laughing?”, “Okay, first of all, you are talking about Vanessa like she is some sort of animal. She is a grown woman she can take care of herself. Second of all, you need to chill. Otherwise, you are going to overthink this and it’s just not worth it.”. Brooke nodded Nina always knew had to calm her down. But she also was right. If Brooke doesn't calm down she is going to mess everything up before it all has even started. “Thanks, Nina,” Brooke said with a soft smile. “No worries, boo.” Nina smiled and got up from the floor and so did Brooke. Brooke told Nina to get whatever she wants from the kitchen and went into her bedroom to get her phone. When Brooke looked at it there were quite a few texts from Vanessa.

‘Morning, boo. Hope your head okay <3’

‘Anyways… whatcha doing tonight’

‘I think you should meet Silky’

‘If you want to’

‘I get it if ya don’t it’s okay

‘Anyways let me know’

‘Or don’t’

‘No actually do so like I know’

  
  


VANESSA

 

“So what did your woman say?” Silky asked when Vanessa came out of her bedroom with her phone in her hand. “I texted her,” Vanessa said, “she hasn’t answered yet.”. “You text- Who are you and what have you done with Vanjie, texting over calling that's new,” Silky said making Vanessa roll her eyes. 

 

Vanessa really wanted Brooke to meet her friends but she knew how protective Silk and A’keria were about her. So Vanessa had a plan if Brooke said yes. She is going to make everybody drink. And by drink, she means to get so hammered that everybody ends up hugging the toilet. Because everybody gets along when they are drunk. Then she will have a few topics ready that everyone has in common so they can talk about them instead of Vanessa. 

 

Dancing is number one. All of them have some kind of connection to dancing. Brooke owns a dance studio. A’keria had dance training when she was little. V and Silky both did hip hop when they were teens. So everybody can share memories and such. 

Love for traveling. It’s just a kinda obvious topic because everybody loves to travel. It's also a good conversation holder because everybody has stories about traveling. 

Books. What did V know about books? Well nothing, but she knew that Brooke loved to read and so did her friends. But she didn’t have to worry about it she would just smile and nod. 

Hair. Well, they all have hair so they can talk about that. And there isn’t really anything else. 

 

Vanessa's phone vibrating took her out of her thoughts. “Silky you better be on your best behavior tonight,” Vanessa said with a huge smile when Brooke agreed to meet Silky and A’keria. 

 

The hours went by fast. Vanessa cooked some pasta while Silky went to get the wine. V was so nervous that she was running around the apartment like a headless chicken. Cleaning. Cooking. Drinking. Then more cleaning. And she almost burned the pasta. 

How Brooke got along with her best friends mattered the world to Vanessa. Cause Silky and A’keria kinda were Vanessa's world.  So this had to go perfectly. 

Vanessa didn’t even realize when the doorbell rang. When it happened the second time that’s when she realized that Silky is still getting the wine and that it must be Brooke. 

“Hi baby,” Vanessa said opening the door to a pretty blonde. Brooke looked absolutely stunning wearing a golden dress that looked like it was made only for her to wear. “Hi,” Brooke said softly meeting Vanessa for a kiss. Vanjie could tell she was nervous. “Silky is still out so come in,” Vanessa said gesturing with her hand for Brooke to step inside quickly making her way back to the kitchen  “make yourself at home.”.

When Vanessa walked back to the livingroom Brooke was sitting on the couch scrolling on her phone. She offered Brooke a glass of wine. “You look nervous,” Vanessa said with a smile. “So do you,” Brooke said with a smirk. Vanessa opened her mouth to say something but the front door busted open. Silky and A’keria both standing in the doorway. “So where's the blonde bitch,” Silky yelled not realizing that Brooke was sitting right there. Vanessa quickly looked at Brooke and mouthed sorry her way. Luckily Brooke just laughed and went to introduce herself. The sight of Brooke, Silky and A'keria chatting away made Vanessa's heart happy. There was no other way to explain it. It just felt right. 

The night was going perfectly fine. Although Vanessa had used almost all the chat topics except the last one. But because everyone was slightly wine drunk and the conversation just kept going she was pretty confident that she doesn't have to use it. 

“So Brooke what's your deal,” Akira said. Vanjie immediately recognized that tone. It was the “best friend talk” voice. It was the same thing as a big brother talk or whatever. Since A'keria and Silky realized how easy it is to break Vanessa's heart they started doing those talks to Vanessa's dates. Firstly asking what are their plans now and in the future and then after all that asking where they'd place Vanessa in their future. And it isn't like Vanessa doesn't want to know but it's more like she wants to protect herself from the fact that usually, the other people haven’t thought about that. And also this time A’kerias voice seemed a little threatening.  “HAIR,” Vanessa suddenly yelled and everybody looked at her “How did you get your hair like that, A’keria?”. A’keria raised a questioning eyebrow “In a ponytail?”. Vanessa rolled her eyes “No it’s such a pretty color right now like how did you do that?”. A’keria started telling her hairdresser stories. And Vanessa calmed down for a little because those were always long. 

 

BROOKE

 

While Brooke was trying to figure out what she should wear her thoughts immediately shifted to what can go wrong with the night. What if Vanessa friend hate her? Brooke knows how important Vanessa's best friends are to her and she can’t help but think what would V do if they do not like her. “Calm down Brooke,” she says to herself rubbing her face. It's not like she is meeting Vanessa's family. Oh, GOD. One day maybe she has to do that too. What if she does not go. She just changes her phone number and moves elsewhere. Okay, maybe that’s too extreme.  Brooke could never do that to Vanessa. 

At Vanessa's door before ringing the doorbell Brooke also thought about turning around and walking away. Her anxiety getting the best of her. But something just didn’t let her. So she rang the bell. Nothing. For a moment Brooke was scared that she was at the wrong door. She had been to Vanessa's place many times tho. But inside she did hear someone walking around and swearing. Realizing it was probably Vanessa she just smiled and rang the bell again. a few seconds later the door opens. It’s Vanessa. Nope. It’s her girlfriend Vanessa. 

Brooke sat on the couch while Vanessa still shuffled around. She offered Brooke a class of wine telling that she looks nervous. What she wanted to say was: Of course, I look nervous. Jesus! Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I just wasn’t crazily texting Nina asking is it too late to tap out. But she just settled on “So do you,”. And then the door busted open. Well, that's a great start by them calling her a bitch. But Brooke really wasn’t surprised by it and just laughed making her way to introduce herself.

The night was going quite well in Brookes opinion. And then A’keria asks “So, Brooke, what's your deal,”. That question confused Brooke. What does she mean by that? Does she wanna know about her future plans in life? But the done seemed kinda threatening. So maybe she wants to know about her and Vanessa. But before she can think about it any longer the topic has been changed and they are suddenly talking about hair. But Brooke couldn’t really focus because now all that was playing in her head was A’kerias question. 

The rest of the evening went by also quite nicely. At some point, they ate. And Brooke got a feeling that A’keria doesn't really like her. From time to times she caught A’keria staring at her looking like she was trying to kill Brooke with her eyes. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, be right back,” Vanjie said at some point. Silky also went away, well to the kitchen to get more wine. So it was just A’keria and Brooke now. 

“So, Miss Brooke Lynn,” A’keria said with a smirk on her face “does the name Kameron ring any bells?”. Brooke's eyes widened. She can’t mean that Kameron. How does she know about her? No. There is no way. “Kameron who?” Brooke asked trying her best to stay calm. “Michaels,” A’keria said casually taking a sip of her drink. Brooke felt her face go white. Her throat was dry. “Oh, shit,” was the only thing that Brooke could say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time there is gonna be more about why Brooke doesn't do relationships and ya can bet it has something to do with Kameron.  
> Lol also realized it has literally been a month  
> Also if y'all get the tv reference I'm proud xD  
> -xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a quick sum up about what happened wit B and Kam.(TW Slight homophobia. )
> 
> I actually am kinda sort of really pleased with this <3
> 
> I know it's short and I'm not sorry :D   
> -xx

BROOKE 

 

 Brookes grew up in a very religious family. So in her house, there were certain rules and certain things you didn’t talk about. It also meant than Brooke grew up with the knowledge that if she ever turned out to be a lesbian that would grant her a one-way ticket out of the house. So Brooke never really wanted to think about it. 

In her junior year, they had a new student come in, Kameron. 

Brooke and Kameron both immediately got on well. They were almost inseparable and their image in school was rather popular. They were like the best friend power couple.

One night they were spending time together at Brookes house. They watched a few movies, ate junk food, gossiped. It was a nice sleepover. Around 2 AM and they decided to climb into Brookes' bed. They laid there facing each other and just giggling over nothing. Because neither of them could get any sleep they started asking each other random questions. “Who do you dislike the most?”,”What did you think about Mrs. Coop’s dress”,” Would you kiss Mr. Smith”, “Have you ever kissed a girl?” Kameron suddenly asked. “Kam, I- no, wha- why would you ask something like that?” had Brooke thought about it, yes. So many times. But she knew it was wrong. Well, that's what she has learned all her life. Kameron rolled onto her back. “I don’t know. Maybe because, I kinda- you know what,” Kameron said with nervous laughter and turned herself on her side to face B again “Never min-”. Before she could finish Brookes' lips were on hers and they were kissing. Brooke had kissed many boys but this felt nothing like those kisses. All of those made her feel like something was missing. But this felt just right. When they broke the kiss Brooke looked clearly surprised because of her actions. “Sorry,” she said. “No don’t apologize, it was a good kiss,” Kameron smiled. And after that, they both fell asleep cuddling each other. 

In the morning when they woke up they made out a little more. And it felt like they have no care in the world. 

Every time they spent time outside of school in their houses Brooke would be kind and loving. But in school, it was all different. She was cold and distant. Kameron figured that it might be because she is scared that someone will find out. And she understood that if they would hold hands or kiss in school it would make people gossip but they could still be friends, right? 

“Okay, what is up with you?” Kameron angrily asked when Brooke had ignored her all day completely “Nothing,” Brooke said not even looking at Kameron. “Well there is something, clearly,” Kameron took Brookes hand “Talk to me B,”. Brooke just pulled her hand away. “I have nothing to say to you,“ she hissed. “Jesus fuck, Brooke,” Kam stood back up. “You can be the closeted bitch you are in school, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends,s,” she said, “Noone cares if you gay or not.”. Brooke shots a quick look around the classroom to see if somebody heard Kam but luckily nobody did. She now also stood up and took her things. “I am not sick like you,” she angrily said. Kameron's eyes went big and filled with tears immediately. But Brooke just walked out and went home.

“Brooke,” she heard her mom say when she tried to sneak upstairs into her room “aren’t you supposed to be in school?”. Brooke rolled her eyes and went to her mom. “I wasn’t feeling well and there’s some kind of virus going around so I thought it would be better if I’d come home” she lied. After that day she didn’t speak to Kameron and because she was so scared of Kameron telling anyone she started making her life in school a living hell. Basically, Brooke became the ‘popular bully’. She showed Kam around and called her homophobic slurs. 

Beginning of the summer break Brooke was walking around the empty school. It was a weird, weirdly calming, ritual that she had. Just walking and thinking back to her year. 

Suddenly she heard someone walk out of the principal office. “Thank you so much,” Kameron said before closing the door. Brooke couldn’t help but be curious “What’s that all about,” she said crossing her arms and standing on Kameron's way. Kameron just shook her head “I’m transferring schools,”. Brooke looked surprised. She never wanted that. But with the way she was acting she was surprised it didn’t happen sooner. But even tho she acted like she hated Kameron she was mad at herself every time she did something to the brunette. She was scared. Nobody can know what happened between them. 

Kameron now walked passed her. “And Brooke,” she said making Brooke turn around “I would have never told anyone. Because it isn’t my place to tell,” she took a shaky breath “But what you did is next level. I can’t believe someone can be that scared of the truth,”, “Shut up,” Brooke yelled tears in the corners of her eyes. 

‘I am so sorry’ was what she wanted to say.

“With the way you act, using and abusing everyone, you gonna wake up one day and have no one by your side” Kameron took few steps closer to Brooke “And you know what? I am so glad that I won’t be here for that sad day.”. She walked away leaving Brooke behind tears falling from her eyes.

 

In collage Brooke finally came out. It was a shitshow with her parents. But because she didn’t know how to contact Kameron she did everything by helping with donations or doing voluntary work in local LGBT centers. She knew it would never make up for what she did to Kam. But it was something at least.

-x-   
“It was a long time ago A’keria,”, “Long time ago? Are you kidding me with this? So if I stab you right now and then it leaves a scar and you show that fucking scar to me and be like: look what you did,” A’kerias tone isn’t angry but it isn’t kind either “Imma be like, oh it was a long time ago. Yeah, it might have been but what you did still left a scar. Actions like your leave Scars Brooke! And do you know who was there to take care of these scars?”. Brooke looks quickly into the kitchen, A’keria continued “Yeah, fucking Vanessa,”.    
“Who’s fucking Vanessa?” Silky said giving Brooke a wink as she walked back to the room. But Brooke couldn’t laugh. The panic that was apparently buying groceries all night long was back home. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest and room spinning a little. “B, are you okay?” Vanessa asked placing her hand on Brooke’s shoulder. Brooke just nodded “Yeah, umm I’m not feeling well so I think I’m gonna head home.”. Brooke got up gave Vanessa a kiss on the cheek and quickly left the building.

Brook doesn't like to be reminded of her past really. But it’s okay. A’keria has every right to confront Brooke on the topic. What B doesn't want to know is how V reacts when she finds out. Because of how protective she is with her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time is V and Kam.
> 
> Also, let me know what y'all thin but be kind -xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my best I promise 😅
> 
> -xx

VANESSA

 

College was never something Vanessa thought she’d to. She wanted to travel and see the world. But then she got into fashion marketing and management (and because that was the thing she was interested in) she thought why the fuck not. 

 

Like everyone on her first day, she was hella nervous. Everyone looked very sophisticated and like they were more into that management part than into the fashion part. 

Vajie spotted a redhead sitting on her computer and a free seat next to her. 

“Is this taken?” Vanessa asked and the girl shook her head so V sat next to her. Vanjie wasn't bad at making friends but she sure had a weird way to do it. 

“Hey I love your shirt, you know where it would look better?” Vanessa asked after a few minutes of sitting in the silence and the girl just gave her a puzzled look “On the floor?”, “haha I’m sure there too but I wanted to say on nobody else because you are a beautiful idiv- indiv- person.”. The redhead now let out a laugh “Did you just make a friendship pick up line?”, “I guess” Vanessa smiled “I’m Vanessa but you can call me Vanjie,”. The redhead also smiled “Kameron.”.

Vanessa and Kam also hit it off very well. But nothing romantic never. Mostly because V had a boyfriend and Kameron was too scared to come out.

One night they went out clubbing. And after many drinks and the whole evening of Vanjie trying to set Kameron up with a guy, Kam broke down and into tears. “Kam are you okay?” Vanessa asked. “I’m gay,” Kam said between sobs. Vanessa shook her head “Well clearly you are not, you are crying her eyes out in a club.”. Kameron looked at Vanessa with a confused face and then started laughing. Vanessa was also confused ‘cause Kameron started crying, told her she’s ‘kay while she clearly wasn’t and now she is laughing. Tears were still rolling down on Kameron's face but now from laughing not from crying. “Gay Vanjie, not okay,” she said. It took a moment for Vanjie to process what Kam said and then she started laughing too. They both laughed.

“That’s cool, I’m bi. Well, I think I’m bi,” Vanessa said when they stopped laughing “I’m not really sure maybe I’m a full lesbian but like I have a boyfriend so not sure.”. Kameron took out her pocket mirror to fix her makeup “To be honest I was so scared to tell you,” Kameron finally said. “Why?” V asked and, for those 3 seconds, she existed in a world where homophobia didn’t exist. 

And then Kameron told her about a girl who made her life a misery in high school. Made it so bad for her that she had to transfer schools. And now that girl is out and proud, but Kameron is still scared. Scared that she will be treated like that again. 

Vanessa was always easy to push over the edge but Kameron really hadn’t seen that in action. But as Kameron kept talking, Vanjie was getting more and more angrier. 

When Kameron finally finished Vanessa was aggressively stomping back and forward “If we ever see this bitch you have to tell me,” Vanessa said aggressively “I’m gonna give that girl a piece of my mind. Like who does she think she is and the expects you to forgive her. You shouldn’t have. Oh god, she is TRASH!” Kameron laughed but Vanessa clearly wasn’t joking. She was boiling with anger. Or maybe she was just really drunk. Who could tell?  
Since that night she was like Kamerons guardian angel. She protected Kam a little too much for Kameron's taste. But she always held her promise that when she would ever meet that Brooke bitch she would destroy her like she destroys a bag of chips after a good blunt.

After college, Kameron and Vanessa still stayed friends. Low maintenance friends. They didn’t talk for months because they both busy with life but when they met up, they had nothing but love for each other. And V promising to beat up that Brooke was kinda like an inside joke for them already. 

-x-

When Brooke left Vanjie just stood there with a confused look on her face. Why would she just leave like that? Was it something she said? Was it something A’keria said? She shot a quick angry glance towards A’keria. “What did you do?” she asked throwing a pillow A’kerias way making her almost spill her wine. “Bitch! I didn't do anything,” she smirked taking a sip from her drink  “we just talked about Kameron.”. Vanessa looked at her confused “What does she have to do with anything bitch?”. But her question was answered by Silkys loud ‘oh shit’. Vanjie just shook her head and took her phone, keys and left the apartment. 

The thing with Kameron happened a long time ago. And the thing between Vanessa and Brooke is happening now. Although she did promise Kameron that if she would meet that trash known as Brooke she would give her a piece of her mind. But she didn’t know that her Brook was THAT Brooke and she cared for B. And Kameron also would probably not care now. She was happy now, she had moved on. But V can’t break a promise. But Brooke is her girlfriend. But bros before hoes. But- But- But-.   
Brooke had told Vanessa about her little panic attacks so V was sure that's why Brooke left. Because A’keria made her all anxious and panicky. 

When Vanessa's uber finally got to Brookes' place she had felt almost every emotion. But as she got to Brookes door and ringed the bell she didn’t really know what she was feeling. When the blonde opened the door Vanessa's thoughts were moving too fast. And you bet she was equally as surprised as Brooke was when she gave her a bitch slap instead of a simple ‘Hi’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well... I mean... yeah cool cool cool cool...
> 
> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but my brain is all over the place right now XD
> 
> Funny story the bitch slap thing actually is based on RL events between me and my best friend. Sadly I was the one getting slapped but yeah. 
> 
> Also, let me know what y'all thin but be kind -xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Yeah, so this basically doesn't make any sense but its a fic so that's okay I guess...  
> Hope you still enjoy this utter chaos.  
> I got so nervous before posting this idk why I felt like I was gonna pass out...  
> bTW Anna is a totally random person so just don't think of anything....  
> TW Alcohol  
> -xx

BROOKE

As soon as Brooke got home she ripped off her dress and went to wash her face. At this point, her thoughts were scattered all over the place. When she had taken her makeup off she sat down on the floor to let that panic fade away a little bit.  
She wasn’t sure what’s gotten into her. She truly cared for Vanessa but Vanessa didn’t deserve a monster like her. Yes, it was a long time ago but what if Brooke gets scared and hurts Vanessa the way she hurt Kameron.  
Maybe she isn't ready for a relationship yet.  
Maybe she shouldn't bring Vanessa along to the roller coaster ride she calls her life. Vanessa deserves the world and she surely can’t give her the world. At least not right now.  
Brooke texted Nina on her way home so when the doorbell rang she quickly went to open it, expecting that it’s Nina. What she didn’t expect was to be met by someone's hand.  
“What the fuck, Vanessa,” she yelled not because she was angry or anything but mostly because it was still painful to get slapped. Vanessa looked as surprised as Brooke by the slap, as she quickly brought her hands up to her mouth and started apologizing “Oh- shi- Broo- So sorry, like, serious- I don't know what got into me, sorry,”. Brooke was still rubbing her cheek as she gestured for Vanessa to step inside. They both sat down on the couch and there was silence. Neither of them said anything. It wasn’t exactly an awkward silence but it definitely was a little uncomfortable.  
“Look,” Vanessa finally said “whatever A’keria said it don’t matter-”,  
“No, it does-,” she wanted to tell her how much but was cut off by Vanessa.  
“Okay, well, then tell me your side of the story,” Vanessa said grossing her arms.  
That’s not what Brook expected Vanjie to say. She doesn't want to tell her side because that’s not what matters. But she knows arguing with Vanessa is so fucking pointless. So she tells Vanessa and V just smiles. OH GOD SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HER. Vanjie tells her she is mad but she doesn't care because it was a long long time ago. And that’s when Brooke realizes that Vannesa can’t be brought down with the hurricane that Brooke is. She will drain her. SO she does THE MOST STUPID thing she has ever done.  
“Vanessa, you deserve the whole world and you deserve someone who is ready to give it to you,” Brooke says and Vanessa smiles “But not me, I am not ready. I thought I was but- I am not ready yet, V.”. Brooke is trying to grab Vanessa's hand but she pulls it away. These words come to Brooke and she just doesn't stop talking. FUCKING SHUT UP BROOKE LYNN. Brookes not sure why she is saying those things. She doesn't wanna say them. Yet she is saying them. But in her mind, she is doing Vanessa a favor. She is giving her a way out. Why is she not taking it?

 

  
VANNESA

“I’m not ready yet, V,” the words echo in her head making her feel nauseous? Angry?  
No! You can’t do this?  
You have no right to do this!  
How fucking dare you!  
Please stop talking.  
I love you.  
I love-  
I lo-  
“I-,” Vanessa took a moment “I need to go,”  
Although Vanessa wants to run, she doesn't. She walks slowly and with every step, she takes it kills her more and more because she knows now that Brooke doesn't care enough to stop her.  
She walks until she is can’t see Brookes' apartment anymore. What the fuck just happened. No, like seriously, did Brooke just broke up with her for no reason. Honestly, no REASON.  
She walks a few steps more and  
“Miss are you okay?” a voice says behind her. She nods “I’m fine,”, “Vanessa?” says the voice. For a split second, she thought it might have been Brooke but the voice wasn’t Brookes. So she turned around. Nina. Right now Nina was the last person V would like to see (except form Brooke). But seeing Nina was apparently exactly what she needed. “What happened?” she took a few steps closer to Vanessa and hugged her strongly. “Why don’t you ask Brooke,” Vanessa said her voice sounding harsh.  
She could tell Nina was really confused but honestly, Vanessa didn’t know what else to tell her because she really wasn’t sure either about what just happened. Vanessa couldn’t even tell she was crying until Nina softly whispered ‘it’s okay’. She quickly pushed herself away and started walking trying to decide whether she should walk a few hours home or get a cab. Vanjie heard Nina call after her but she didn’t react she just kept walking.  
After a few hours, she got back home. She was still angry at Brooke for breaking up with her for no reason. But part of her felt like she shouldn't be angry. They have been girlfriends for a day and that thing has been going on for only a month. She opened the door and Silky was sitting on the couch with a smirk on her face “I hope the sex was good, bitch,”. Vanessa didn’t have the energy right now, her makeup was mostly cried off and she didn’t want to talk to Silk about it because she knows she’d say something along the lines ‘you fall too easily’ or ‘it’s good that you got out’. And that is not what she needed right now. What she needed was a long hot bath and a bottle of wine. so she grabbed a bottle from the table and went into the bathroom leaving puzzled Silky behind.

BROOKE

After Vanessa ran out Brooke thought for a second that she should go after her. But something kept her in her house. “For fuck sake,” she said to herself while looking at the front door. Maybe if she looked at it long enough Vanessa would come back in and tonight has never happened. But it did happen and Brooke was angry with herself because at the end of the day it was her fault.  
Nina came busting through the door scaring the shit out of Brooke “Nina, holy-”, “What’s the matter with you? Finally, something good happens to you. And what do you do with it? Let it go. Brooke, I love you like my sister so please tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!”. Nina almost never got angry with Brooke so this was something so rare and also kinda weirdly scary. Brooke felt like her mom was yelling at her.  
“Hey, you can’t be pissed because-”, “No, Brooke I can be pissed, can’t you see you are sabotaging yourself again. You have since whatever happened before with Kam”. Nina was angry and B could tell. But B didn’t want to react mostly because she knew what she did was fucking stupid but also because she was stubborn and couldn't let Nina win. “No, you don’t understand I gave her a way out I gave her a chance to be free. I didn’t lock her into a box. I'm a good person”, “Yes, you are, but you would have been even better if you’d didn’t break up with her after one minor inconvenience”  
Nina had a point she always did. “Brooke, I truly love you, and you are not stupid but you are the biggest idiot on this planet.”. Brooke didn’t wanna talk about it anymore and so Nina dropped it.  
Although that evening Nina didn’t talk about it it didn’t mean that she wouldn't mention it to Brooke on every second of the day after that night. And it wasn’t only Nina. Whenever Brooke spent time with Plastique she would tell B what Ariel was telling her. Mostly that Vanjie was heartbroken and that Brooke should at least apologize. And every time Nina or Plastique mentioned Vanessa Brooke just rolled her eyes and told them to get over it. Told them to drop it. But in Brookes mind. She was constantly thinking about Vanessa. Thinking about her smile. Her smell. Her voice. Even thinking about calling her.  
After yet another night out with Plastique and Nina(and the two of them grilling Brooke about what happened with Vanessa.) as Brooke got home, she grabbed her phone and stared at Vanessa's contact. After five minutes she finally decided to call her. She didn’t but the phone to her ear but just stared at her screen if V would even pick up.  
“Hi,” Brooke said softly as someone picked up.  
“Brooke, why are you calling her?” a voice said… Silky’s voice.  
“Can I please talk to Vanessa?”  
“No.”  
“Silky, plea-”  
“No you can’t she moved on and so should you.”  
After that Silky hangs up. But Brooke was confused. Vanessa wouldn’t move on so fast. She was a hopeless romantic after all.

VANESSA

“Who was that?” Vanessa said as she walks out of her bedroom looking like a hot mess. “Oh, just some company offering some things,” Silky answers, face still in Vanjies phone. Vanjie looked at the time. It was way too late for any company to be calling her. “Silky,” Vanessa said making her way to her friend and grabbing her phone from her hands “If it was a selling company why would you delete the log?”. Silky shrugged and started explaining how they can hack your phone when you don’t delete it. But Vanjie wasn’t listening. Her thoughts wandering elsewhere as she was making her way to the kitchen “So Anna invited us to a party tomorrow,” Vanjie yells to Silky taking a cider from the fridge. “Another one? Wasn’t there one like yesterday?”, “Your point?” Vanjie said walking out to the living room and sitting down next to Silk. “ maybe you need to slow down with the parties and drinks and stuff,”. Do that comment Vanessa only rolls her eyes and puts the cider down as she gets up “Okay, mom,” she says going to her bedroom.  
Silky is right. She needs to slow down but she can let her know that. It’s been almost two weeks yet she can’t get Brooke out of her head. She has been going around parties, drinking, doing drugs, fucking everything that looks kinda like Brooke. She can’t get that thing(Brooke) out of her head. And what's wrong with enjoying life a little? At least she isn’t a full-on alcoholic. She’s a functioning one as in she drinks almost every day yet she still goes to work on time and functions there.  
If something like this would be happening with Vanessa's friends she would tell them to forget that person and just try to move on. Also, it was just a fling but Vanessa jumped into it headfirst, falling so in lov- no, really starting to like Brooke. And at this point, it wasn’t that she missed Brookes kisses or Brooke’s touch. She missed the blonde girl who she could talk to about the most random things. She missed her in a friendly way. And the only way she stopped missing her was when she was drinking or fucking someone else.

As Vanessa got home from work she quickly changed her clothes and started doing makeup. When she was ready she knocked on Silkys door “Bitch you coming to the party or not?”, “Nope, I have some work stuff to deal with” Silky yelled back. So Vanessa went alone. She didn’t mind going alone, Vanjie actually preferred it because when she went out with Silky she felt like Silk was her babysitter. Keeping an eye on her every move.  
At home, while doing her makeup Vanessa had shot down half a bottle of wine so she was already in a good mood. And because she looked extra hot today she was sure she didn’t even have to pay for her drinks. And she was right. Vanessa went around flirted with people until she got her free drink and went onto the next one.  
She was talking with Anna flirting with her and being very handsy. “I think we get drink should another, hm?” Vanessa said to Anna. “I think you shouldn’t anymore” the girl gave her a slight smile. “Bullshit let's go!” Vanessa said grabbing Anna’s hand and making her way to the bar. In the bar waiting for drinks stood a tall blonde girl. Vanessa stood next to the girl while still holding Annas hand. “Ex- excuse me,” Vanjie said and the blonde turned her head to look at Vanessa. “You look exactly like my ex,” Vanjie said smiling “well not ex, I’m not sure what to call her.” Vanjie kept talking as the blonde looked more and more confused. “I’m Vanessa,” she said giving her hand into blondies to shake “and that’s Emma,”, “Anna,”, “Yeah I meant Anna,” Vanessa smiled. “Hi Anna, I’m Brooke, the ex that I remind her of,” she said smiling at Anna and the looking back at Vanessa. Vanjie now let go of Annas hand and just looked at Brooke with her mouth open. Was she seriously so drunk that she didn’t recognize Brooke? She felt like she was going to throw up so she quickly exited the bar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a mess and I know but I truly am trying my best...  
> Thoughts?  
> I know there is a lot of running out of bars but V is a drama queen so sue me.  
> Let me know what ya think  
> and please... be kind  
> -xx

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda messy but I love it :P


End file.
